Hakuto High
by Kookie134
Summary: Sesshomaru;Kagome two very attractive people, Attending a camping trip for their school Hakuto High, who's that girl with no jaw? What's Kagome's father doing there, why arent Sesshomaru and Kagome together yet! complete
1. begin

Diclaimer: I don't own shit!

Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is the hottest guy in Hakuto High with his 4ever crush Kagome .Kagome is the babe of the school .Their friends start coming up with ideas to get them together will they succeed .DUH!Pairings

KagomexSesshomaru SangoxMiroku RinxKohaku KanaxShippoxKirara InuyashaxKikyo NO KIKYO AND INUYASHA LOVERS!

Sesshomaru walked into Hakuto High girls already googeling over im this is why he hated school he sighed opening his locker wich was next to his brother's ,Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into his locker

" What's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked lazyly grabbing his binder and closing his locker

" Kikyo said no to me again" Inuyasha said

" I'm telling you it isn't worth it" Sesshomaru said leaving with Inuyasha behind him lie a stray dog

" But I mean how can it not be me nad her are clearly meant for eachother" Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru smirked "And that is why she keep on saying no to you?"

" Shut Up!" He yelled

Kikyo was the head cheerleader of the squad but that was because her cousin Kagome felt pity and told her to go ahead .

Kagome really did hate her though so did her friends all except Inuyasha .

Sesshomaru sat down wondering where the hell kagome was really he saw Sango and Rin walking and walked over to them.

" Hey where's Kagome?" He asked

" She's doing a flavor for Mr. Onimugo" Rin answered her and Sango's brother ,Kohaku, dated she was also in the cheerleading squad.

" Oh" Sesshomaru said sitting down behind them on his right Inuyasha sat down behind Kikyo

" Okay everyone I'm not even going to take roll today cause I have exciting news!" Mrs. Edigawa said

Everyone looked up to their teacher

" Ok the soccer team, the cheerleading squad and the gymnastic girls are all going to go on a camping trip for the begining of school year" She said a little too happy

" Camping?" Inuyasha asked

Him, Miroku and Sesshomaru were all on the soccer team while Kagome, the love of his life Kikyo,Sango and Rin were in the cheerleading squad and his and Sesshomaru's younger sister,Ali, was in the gymnastics .

" Yes to a forest named Yumicho you will be staying in a cabin though so girls don't worry your preatty little heads on sleeping on the floor " She said

" That sucks!" Everyone yelled suddenly everything went quiet when the babe of the school Kagome Higurashi entered the room with a whistle

" Now now whatever is going on KEEP IT DOWN!" She said going to her seat and sitting down

" Thank you Kagome" Mrs.Edigawa said

" No prob." She said

" Okay the cabin will be a rundown school and you get to choose your own roomate!" She said handing out a piece of paper

It said:

Name:

Roomate:

room:

Parents Sign.

RING RING

" Well see you tomorrow" She said

Everyone walked out of the school after the last bell rung

When Sesshomaru and Kagome were talking Kikyo decided it was time to interrupt

" Sesshy-kun do you wanna be my roomate?" She asked

" No I'm already the pervert's" he said glaring at her

"Well say someone much better asked" She said

" No one like that has asked" He said

Kagome giggled

" Fine then" She said

" Bye" sesshomaru said waving her off

" Anyways I say me and Sango are going to do it but Ali and Rin are kinda getting up to us" Kagome said

" Well that's good I have been staying up to teach her math" Sesshomaru said

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and patted his head" Good boy Sesshomaru treating your little sister in such a kind way" She said

" I'm not that little!" A frustarated voice entered the conversation

The 2 teens looked towards the door where now the whole group stood including the little ones wich where

Shippo,Kana, and Kirara

( Kirara is human in the story!)

"Hey " Kagome said kinda embarased even though Ali was smaller than her she was a powerful little bitch

" Yeah yeah just watch it" Ali said" You guys make such a cute couple!"

" What?" Both asked a blush spreading across their cheeks

" She's telling the truth" Rin said

" No no you guys are taking it the wrong way" Sesshomaru defended

" And what's the right way?" Miroku asked lifting an eyebrow

" We were just talking!" Kagome said

" Yeah more like flirting" Sango said

" You guys are very BAD friends!"Kagome said

" We're good friends if we're telling you you're destiny " Kirara said dreamily

" Yeah too bad Kirara will never have one" Kana smirked

" HEY" Kirara screamed

" Okay well I needs to gets going packing they're picking me up first!" Ali exclaimed knowing that the conversation was going to a bad ending for Kirara and Kana who both liked Shippo but Shippo had a small teeny tiny brain to notice

" Okay I do too I wont be far after" Sango said

The gang split up

That night everyone of them fell asleep with dreams of Cherry's and coconut's

Me: I think it was preatty good what about you? Turns to Cristina

Cristina: Not that bad for first chapter.

Me: Just that!

Cristina: Yeah what else do you want me to say

Me: That it's MAGNIFICENT!

Cristina: I dont want to lie

Me: Brinngs out Kabooza and puts it to Cristina's head Asta La Vista Shoots some dirty old socks at Cristina

Cristina:

Me: All I want is 1 comment to update but more will be just fine!YAY KOOKIES!


	2. Bus ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately cause then Kikyo would have stayed dead and never been brought up (Just kidding I don't hate her that much)**

**THANKS!** **To all those who reviewed my story: **

**JenLuV'sPufFs1**

**IceDragon'08**

**Kei Yotokana**

**ladybone 007**

**MoonIceBlue**

**LynGreenTea**

**Sesshomarugrl**

**mika93**

**Sesshy's princess Kagome**

**Secrets N Lies**

**darkelf**

**raspberrysorbet**

**Thnx to my Beta reader IceDragon'08 I finally got it up correctly so most of this would have been a BIG ass mess! anyways enjoy!**

**Now On with the story:**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP—_

Kagome hit her alarm clock though not so gently that it broke the top off. She looked at the ceiling, sighing as she got up. It was way too early to be up.

"Kagome, honey, hurry up!" Kagome's mom called up the stairs to her.

"Ok." Kagome raced down the stairs and jumped off the last four steps. She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bread and looked at the clock. It was 4:55 in the morning; the bus lady told her she would come by at 5:00.

She was wearing a fur-trimmed parka jacket which was the color blue. Under the coat was a white and baby blue tube top that said 'Kagome' going across her chest in baby blue, Her jeans were a pair of hip huggers that flared out at the knees, a baby blue belt hugged her hips. She had decided to put on her brown fur boots on to keep her feet warm. Her hair was put up into a messy ponytail and she had put on lip gloss but no other make up.

The trip, as she was told a practice, was going to be in a forest in the mountains where it was cold. The trip was going to take up to a week and then they were coming back. She looked at the suitcase her mother had prepared for her. It was pretty big, which she would find out when she unpacked.

She took out the brochure she had gotten from the teachers and opened it up to the agenda page.

**1st day : Arrive at Cabins, go to hostess dinner, sleep**

_Wow, this is going to be fun_, Kagome thought sarcastically.

**2nd day: Tournament: Riddles (Whoever wins this tournament with their partner, each individual get a request for school rules, will be told at breakfast, winner's ceremony , sleep.**

_At least this sounds fun,_ she thought, reading on to the next day

**3rd day: breakfast, go canoeing in river (must be a team of 6 to join), lunch, festival arrangements, dinner, sleep**

_Festival?_ She asked herself.

**4th day: Scavenger hunt (rules will also be told at breakfast) relax in hot springs, dinner, variety of games, sleep.**

**5th day: Free Day**

**6th day: Festival (starts after lunch)**

**7th day: Head back home**

_HONK HONK!_

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked outside the window. She saw a bus in the snowy street. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out to slip on her ass on the ice.

"Nice Kagome, maybe next time you'll do the splits." Sango called from her window.

"Shut the fuck up," Kagome said, getting up and rubbing her sore ass, watching where she walked.

She threw her suitcase in the container and went up to meet her three friends Sango, Rin and Ali.

"Oh, such naughty language for such a young girl, tsktsktsk." Ali kidded.

"You're younger than me and you do worse," Kagome said.

Ali looked up to Kagome. "Were you brought up by your two dumbass brothers?" She asked.

"No, but you should be a young lady or act like one." Rin said.

"Never shall I do that," Ali said, waving a finger in the air like a teacher.

The girls giggled.

"Where are your dumbass brothers anyways?" Sango asked her blue haired friend.

"They decided to piss me off." She said, smiling evilly

The three other girls gulped.

"There was a clue in that wasn't there?" Rin asked.

Ali simply nodded.

Then out of nowhere a door flew down with a bang and everyone turned to the source. The bathroom door had hit the wall. The two soaked Taisho brothers were standing in the doorway, their eyes red.

"Hey, you're going to have to pay for that," a random preppy boy said to the two.

"Uh-oh he shouldn't have done that," Sango said.

The girls stared at the boys, wondering what would happen. Then in a blink of an eye, he was screaming at the top of the chartaret.

The two came to sit down. Dried and clean, they were all calm again.

Ali giggled and they glared at her.

"Sorry." She said.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru. Rin sat next to Inuyasha and Ali across from them with Miroku and Sango next to her.

"Where'd you pop up from?" Rin asked Miroku.

"My mom's—" He got cut off by Sango's fist.

"Never mind." Kagome sighed.

"I'm sleepy," Rin said putting her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm going in too," Kagome said, resting her head on Sesshy's shoulder

Sesshomaru blushed when Ali took a picture of them.

"I got this as blackmail!" She cried triumphantly.

Sesshomaru snatched the camera and broke it.

"Bitch!" She cursed, but laid on Sango who was on top of Miroku.

They all woke up around lunch time. Inuyasha was on the floor still sleeping. Everyone turned to him when he mumbled a moan. They all backed off, kicking him to another aisle which Kikyo was sitting in.

"Oh, YES KIKYO!" He yelled.

Everyone started burst out laughing and some looked sick. Kikyo moaned really loud in reply. Everyone stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Oh YES SESSHOMARU!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru looked like he was going to throw up. Kagome was mad, Rin was trying to hold in her laughter, Ali was rolling around, laughing, Sango was trying to calm herself down and Miroku was lifting an eyebrow, smirking.

Kagome got up and walked to Kikyo and ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ME: It was short but I had too much distractions

Cristina: Like lunch?

Me: It was ok

Cristina: I liked this chap. better than the first but that's just me

Me: Okay then reviewers, tell me which one is better, this one or the last one peace out.

Ps. YAY KOOKIES!


	3. 2nd bus prt, truth about her

a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in 3 days I think, but I went to Chicago with my daddy to see my aunt and she didn't have a computer! When I came back my mom wanted to use the computer alot! So this chapter is going to be longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Ali!

Kagome walked up to Kikyo and gently tapped her shoulder.

Kikyo woke up and wiped her saliva off of the corner of her mouth .

" What do you want bitch?", She asked.

Kagome glared at her and punched her knocking her unconcious ," Nevermind slut.",She said.

Kagome walked back to her seat while the other cheerleaders were over reacting towards Kikyo's bruise.

" Nice I would have done more but then again knowing you it was best to just leave it at that" Rin said.

" I don't know what you are talking about " Kagome said looking away.

" Whatever" Rin said.

If Kagome would have done more Kikyo would have been dead and Kagome's aunt would have had hated Kagome's mom even more.

" Anyways can some one explain to me why we are on a field trip ?" Miroku asked.

" Actually we don't know." Seshomaru answered.

" Yeah when me and Fluffy went to dig up some dirt on the reason nothing popped up we even went through all the trouble to go through Naraku's office" Inuyasha said sitting back down at his chair smiling goofy like.

" You what!" Sango screeched.

" well we couldn't get anything on the available and in the easy to get section so we went through the top secret." Inuyasha said.

" Actually I needed to talk to you guys about Onimugo's office" Kagome said.

" Why what happened?" Sango ,Rin ,Inuyasha ,Sesshomaru and Ali asked.

" Ok when I was helping him out I found a gun in his drawer next to it was a condom and then a big packet of photos. " Kagome whispered the others had to scoot closer to hear what she was saying" I opened the packet and it was pictures of Rin Kikyo Sango and the cheerleading squad. They were all naked pictures though..."

" Ewwe" Rin and Sango said.

" Then I opened the files and all it was full of was me the other one had Miroku,Kohaku and Sesshomaru and dart points on their faces " Kagome said.

The girls gasped.

" When I put it back there was a button i pressed it to see what it was and well it was something that made me scarred for life" She said.

" What was it?" Sesshomaru asked.

" A picture of him naked " Kagome breathed out.

The color of everybody's face ,who was listening, drained and turned to a green shade.

" Oh I'm going to have nightmares" Miroku spoke up .

Ali fainted.

" Let's never ever bring this up again" Sango said .

" That's a good idea" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

The rest of the trip the group was trying to figure out why Onimugo/Naraku had their pics except Ali who realized she wasn't named but she was still trying to figure out why the princaple would have pics of her friends.

" Ok we're here!" Mrs. Edigawa called cheery.

" FINALLY!" Inuyasha groaned out.

" Yeah ,I don't think I can get up my ass is tottally numb" Kagome said.

" Yeah I'm done for too" Rin said.

Sango nodded.

Ali looked around " I'm not!"

" You are too cheery right now for your own good" Sesshomaru said getting up letting Kagome on his back.

" I know you are but what am I?" She asked.

" Nevermind" Sesshomaru said.

" Ha I win Peter Piper pipp- Peter Piper pid-- Peter Piper picked a pipp-" She gave up and walked away to the container that contained their suitcases.

" Who's your roomate?" Sango asked Rin.

"Mine didn't have the pick so I get picked." Rin answered.

" Oh." Sango said.

" Who you pick?" Rin asked Sango.

" Kagome" Sango answered.

" Second pick?" Rin asked.

Sango's face went red.

An evil smirk appeared on Rin's face " Who was it Sango ? Was it Miroku?" She asked.

Sango's face turned twice as red" Yes" She whispered that Rin bearly caught it

" Ooh la la I didn't think I would be right." Rin said.

" Right on what?" Ali asked walking over .

" Sango's second pick was Miroku" Rin said

" What?" Kagome asked walking over rubbing her ass.

" You heard what's wrong with your ass got a wedgie?" Sango asked trying her best to change the subject.

" No Sesshomaru dropped me on my ass when he got off the bus!" Kagome said angrily.

" I see you are fighting like two married couples already and you aren't even married." Rin said .

" NO WE'RE NOT!" Kagome screamed

" No, you are not what?" Inuyasha asked coming over.

" Nothing have a nice dream?" Kagome now asked trying to change the subject.

" Yes me and Kikyo were banging I got her by the waist and we were both naked on my bed over the silk covers just moaning away I got her and..." All 4 girls git him on the head at the same time

" Gross" They all said firmly.

" Danm don't gotta beat the shit out of me just because of it!" Inuyasha yelled at them

" Actually we wern't going to do that but that does sound like a good idea." Kagome said smirking.

" I don't have anything better to do" Rin said joining the menacing glare that Inuyasha was getting.

" I'm always up for a good as kicking." Sango and Ali said cracking their knuckels.

The girls were about to pounce on him when Mrs. Edigawa's loud voice screeched " PAY ATTENTION!"

Everybody looked up at her old figure wich was standing on top of the bus.

" WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WALK TO THE SCHOOL" She yelled.

Moans and grunts were heard.

" WHY?" Inuyasha whined.

" BECAUSE THE SCHOOL WONT ALLOW VEICHILES ON THE PORPERTY AND THIS IS AS CLOSE AS WE CAN GET!" Mrs. Edigawa yelled.

They all had to line up in three different lines , one for the soccer team, one for the cheerleaders and another for the gymnasts. They walked up a dirt path that was barely visable but the boys saw them so whoever was across from them they had to hold their hands.

Miroku got unlucky and had to hold Kikyo's and a bitch from the gymnastic team while Inuyasha had to hold Sango's and a girl he had never met before and Sesshomaru had to hold Kagome's and Ali's hand.

When they finally reached their destanation the kids started rebelling again They had to sleep in a rundown school!

" Ya'll calm down I am getting a head ache!" Ali yelled frustarated.

" So no one cares" Kikyo said not knowing her place.

Ali looked up at her brother who shook his head .

She glared at him

" She's not worth anything" Sesshomaru said

The others oohed.

" But baby..." Kikyo whined.

" Watch it Kikyo." Kagura cut in.

Kagura had been Sesshomaru's girlfriend for the past 5 days.

" Kagura!" everyone gasped

Kagome an Ali smirked at what was coming for Kikyo.

" What you gonna do about it?" Kikyo asked.

" First I might re-arrange your face so you can stop scaring little kids and next I might do a little magic trick to stop that mouth of your from moving" Kagura said .

" Ha I bet you can't even touch me" Kikyo said.

" GIRLS STOP IT AND GO LOOK FOR YOUR ROOMS !" Mrs. Edigawa yelled pointing at the rundown school.

Everybody went and found their rooms after 10 minutes of arguing.

" I can't find my room!" Ali said once again frustarated sitting on Sesshy's lap making Kagura jelous.

" Maybe they forgot about you." Kagura said.

" I liked you with your mouth shut and talking to Kikyo better" Ali said.

" And I would like for you to get off of my boyfriends lap!" Kagura yelled

Kagome walked in seeing Kagura standing up screaming at Ali who was on Sesshomaru's lap who was smirking.

" Ummmmm why are you screaming for?" Kagome asked Kagura.

" None of your buisness." Kagura screamed at Kagome.

" Kagura's jelous of the bond me and Fluffy have." Ali said sticking her tounge out at Kagura and snuggeling deeper on Sesshomaru.

Kagome started laughing " Are you serious?" She asked.

" Yup!" Ali said

Kagome turned to Kagura " She's his sister dumbass."

" So?" Kagura asked

" Told ya." Ali chanted.

" Keep your mouth shut you little parentless freak!" Kagura said angrily to Ali .

Tears started brimming up in Ali's eyes threatning to fall at any moment.

" You are the devils' child you aren't clean even now it runs in your blood your a daughter of mistake itself. A creation of unprotection you don't deserved to be alive" Kagura said to her.

Ali hid her eyes in her blue bangs and ran out the room tears slipping out Kagome ran after her friend.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagura his eyes dangerously red

" Don't you ever talk to my sister like that you little hoe you are a mistake not her she brought happiness to us all she's the reason I even met your dumbass you otta be grateful but instead you go off and do this don't come near me ever again or her or you will regret it It's over" He said and left the meeting room to go look for his sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me: IT'S DONE! Too bad Cristina isn't here REVIEW PLZ! Yay Kookies! What will happen next you will find out just stick around and read!


	4. Human, seeing things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of nothing except Ali!**

**Me: I got a lot of reviews so I decided to update earlier then planned hope you enjoy! This one is kinda serious compared to the other ones. And thanks to my Beta reader this one doesn't have much mistakes! So thanx IceDragon'08!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome ran after Ali though she had trouble keeping up. Ali was a fast runner. Ali had run straight into the forest and Kagome went in after her.

"Ali, wait up!" Kagome yelled.

"No Kagome, stay away!" Ali yelled back.

Kagome sped up and finally stopped her when Ali tripped over a fallen tree branch. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Alejandra, you have to open yourself up about this."

"No, you don't understand...I killed my own mother and father!" Alejandra yelled. The tears in her eyes still hadn't fallen but they were close. Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"You didn't mean to!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I had the gun in my hand!" Ali yelled

"But Ali, they made you do it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I was born by a mistake!" Ali yelled.

"Do you think your mother would have given birth to you if she didn't want you?" Kagome asked. "Don't you think she would have gotten an abortion?"

"She didn't know I would be a dangerous weapon!" Ali exclaimed.

"You are HUMAN!" Kagome said, getting frustrated.

"Kagome..." Ali trailed off, looking down "I am human, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are" Kagome said.

"Is it ok to cry?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, it's okay." Kagome replied, tears running down her own face.

Ali cried on Kagome's chest, the jacket getting soaked since she had yet to take it off. The two girls didn't know that two people were watching them, one with silver hair and golden eyes and the other with Black hair and red eyes.

After a moment, Ali looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, I think I know why Naraku has the pictures."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because he likes all of you chicks. And I think he had the pictures of the boys because they're the most wanted guys at the school. He might have been jealous!"

"Yeah right. I don't like any of those assholes on the pictures." Kagome said.

Ali looked up to her. "Yeah right. Come on spill the truth, it's just you and me here."

"Okay...so maybe I like Sesshomaru a bit." Kagome admitted blushing.

Ali gave her a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe her.

Kagome cracked. "Okay, so maybe I'm in love with him...but if you tell him or give him anymore hints, I'll crack your head open!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so harsh!" cried,holding her head in protection.

In the trees, the red eyes that watched them narrowed into a glare.

Kagome felt something cold hit her back, but there was nothing behind her when she turned around. Then all of a sudden, a tree branch hit her head. Ali started cracking up, moving away from Kagome before she could hit her. Kagome ran after her, until they ran into the school and into Coach Jinno.

"Sorry!" Ali said, running away.

Kagome smiled at the coach. She began to run after Ali again when she felt a hand grab her ass. She turned around to slap the coach and then ran.

"Kagome, come on, dinner is starting!" Rin yelled, stopping her friend.

Kagome looked at Rin, then Sango. Sango had Ali in a headlock that Ali was trying to get out of. it.

"You guys are embarrassing!" Sesshomaru yelled, coming into the conversation with Inuyasha and Miroku behind him. They were all in their soccer uniforms.

"Then people will recognize we're your friends." Sango said.

"Are you ok Ali?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Sango.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Sango yelled,throwing her pom pom at him.

"I hear a voice...it's really small and annoying. Do you guys hear it ?" Sesshomaru asked the guys.

Ali giggled and got out of her embrace. "I'm okay. Kagome made me laugh."

"What happened? Why were you not okay?" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"Kagura got me really mad," she replied.

"That bitch," Sango growled.

"Anyways GUESS WHAT!" Kagome asked.

"What?" The others gasped.

"I need to go change!" She announced, and left.

Sesshomaru was kicked Kagome's way by Rin. When he turned around, she said, "Go tell her you like her!"

He rolled his eyes.

"GO!" Rin Ali and Sango screamed.

He left after a moment of arguing. When he found her he saw her hovering over Kagura. Kagura was on the floor with a bloody lip, a black eye and even a bald spot, while Kagome only had a scratch going across her cheek. He hid, watching them.

"Don't you ever talk like you know shit if you don't, slut! And if one more thing like what you did to Ali happens again, pray to god you're alive when I find out!" Threat delivered, Kagome walked away, wiping the blood off of her cheek.

Sesshomaru followed her. Kagura grabbed a hold of his shorts.

"Please, Sesshomaru, take me back." She begged.

"No," he replied, and shook her off of him. He continued on his way to Kagome. When he got inside he noticed she was in the closet. He snuck up behind her.

When she turned around, she screamed when he came face to face with him. "Fuck! Sesshomaru, what the hell is your problem? You could..." She never got to finish her sentence because Sesshomaru put his lips over hers.

She pushed him off of her. "Wait until I'm done with what I'm saying!" she said

"Wait 'till I'm done kissing," he said, pushing her against the closet's wall.

"No you wait till I'm done talking."

"You wait."

"No, you wait."

"NO, you!"

"NO, YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Fine. What where you going to say?" Sesshomaru asked

"I FORGOT!" She screamed.

"Now I get my part" Sesshomaru grinned.

"Fat chance, buddy."

"Kagome..." He whined.

"I have to change now, so leave." She said to him.

"No...I wouldn't mind seeing your body." Sesshomaru said.

"PERVERT!" She screamed.

"I'm not a pervert! It's not like I haven't seen it a million times before at the pep rallies."

"What?" She asked, almost breathless.

"The uniforms don't cover much," he smirked.

"SO?" She screamed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in a girly way. "You heard me."

She glared at him and closed her closet door so he couldn't see her change. When she came out she was wearing her aquamarine and white cheerleading uniform.

They left the room shocked to see Kagura wasn't in the spot Kagome had left her. But, realizing that they didn't care either way, they walked on.

"Hey over here!" Rin called to them when they walked into the cafeteria.

They walked over and sat next to each other.

"So are you two together yet?" Sango asked.

The two blushed "NO" they said together.

"WELCOME ALL TO HIRATU!" An old man yelled into the microphone at the front.

Everybody clapped while they ate. The food was great!

"WE GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO MARIA FOR HER COOKING!" he continued yelling, pointing to a kind looking old woman.

Everybody clapped again.

"AFTER YOU'REDONE PLEASE GO TO YOUR BEDROOM DIRECTLY!"

Ali raised her hand.

"YES!" The old man asked her.

"I can't find my room!" She said.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, YOUNG GIRL!" He asked.

"Alejandra Taisho," she said.

His eyes widened then he smiled "You can sleep with whoever you like we still haven't got your room prepared."

She smiled "Thanks."

Later, when Kagome was walking down the hall with Sango, she She stopped.

Sango looked at her and screamed.

Kagome looked at Sango and realized she wasn't looking at her but at something else. She turned around to see a white flash go by the corner.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked running towards them from the corner the white thing had disappeared into.

"It was just Miroku, Sango," Kagome said.

"No it wasn't! It was a little girl with no jaw!" Sango exclaimed.

"What! I didn't see anything." Miroku said.

"It was right there! It turned that corner!" Sango insisted.

"Maybe it was something you ate," Kagome suggested.

"Get some rest, Sango" Miroku said to her.

She nodded and went to bed.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Hi my peoples!**

**Cristina: It's hi me peoples!**

**Me: NO!**

**Cristina: YES!**

**Me: WHATEVA BITCH!**

**Cristina: It's whateva biatch.**

**Me: 'Rolls eyes' NM Ne ways I think it was a pretty good!**

**Cristina: To be truthful, No**

**Me: 'Starts bawling ' please review! And Yay KOOKIES!**


	5. Mitsuri and confessions in a loud way

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Me: Ok people I feel really happy cause alot of people have reviewed in the story ! Yay ! Okay well anyways Here's Capitulo Cinco (If no one understands that it's chapter five.)**

**But first to thank all my reviewrs ...again and my Beta Reader! **

**TurtleHugs****  
****Sesshomarugrl****  
****Pure Black Shadow Wolf****  
****Kei Yotokana****  
...   
****OtakuAnime131****  
****kagsbigfan****  
ashlee   
****Punk Dog Demoness****  
****LynGreenTea****  
****PuroAmore****  
darkelf**

**Sesshy's princess Kagome****  
****kagxsess****  
****raspberrysorbet****  
****KAMI'S CHIBI TENSHI****  
****ED'sGirl 4ever****  
****RoZiLuVzSeSsHo****  
****MrsxPetexWentz****  
****sfl-fanfic-luver****  
**

**deathbyheartbreak  
****Kawaii-chibi-usagi****  
****IceDragon'08****  
****the sands in an hourglass****  
****SessKagome1KaiHilary**

**XxfrenchiexX****  
****iluvbryce****  
****Secrets N Lies****  
****mika93****  
****JenLuV'sPufFs1****  
But that's all I really remember anyways THNX to everyone!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

" 1,2,3 1,2,3 1,2,3" Kagome kept repeating in her mind as she did three round offs.

1 being arms,2 being legs in air,3 being feet firm on the ground.

" Nice Kagome you finally learned it." Kikyo mocked from the bench with her 3 sidekicks behind her now Kagura,Yura and Kanna.

Kagome could the the most difficult routines with ease but when it came down to round offs she was like a cow learning ballet.

" Go suck a cock." Kagome called back .

They were in the gym of the school they slept in yesterday and Sango couldn't concentrate all morning because she was making a fuss over what she saw .

" I'm already aiming for one" Kikyo said looking out the window to the soccer field were the guys were training.

" Umm excuse me little Ms. Hater tot but that cock is mine" Kagura said lustfully.

" Sesshomaru doesn't want your ragedy ass" Kikyo yelled at her.

Kagome looked at the two on the bench ready to knock eachother out .

She rolled her eyes and looked out at the field. Sesshomaru was hot sweating in the morning sun she felt her heat rise up to her cheeks when he looked over to her and winked later returning to his training.

" Hey Sango have you ever noticed how hot Sesshomaru looks?" Kagome asked Sango silently.

Sango looked at her friend smirking." What made you say that?" Sango asked.

The heat rose more on Kagome's cheeks when Rin started giggeling.

" Ummm I'm just as..." For once in Kagome's entire life she was glad to hear Mrs. Edigawa .

" BREAKFAST EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DINING HALL I REPEAT TO THE DINING HALL!" The tiny old lady screeched.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief feeling safe once again.

The three friends left the gym and went to the dining hall wich was preatty small nothing special. The floors were wooden and 5 tables filled the room, there were 2 windows letting the morning sun come in with a small step that Mrs. Edigawa was currently standing on.

" HELLO CHILDERN TODAY IS OUR FIST DAY HERE AND I WOULD LIKE TO GO OVER THE RULES OF OUR TOURNAMENT!" Mrs. Edigawa enthuasticlly yelled." OK FIRST THERE WILL BE TEAMS OF 6 AND EVERYONE ON THAT TEAM HAS TO DO SOMETHING BE AWARE OF THE FACT THAT CAMERAS ARE ALL AROUND EXCEPT IN CERTAIN PLACES NOW FIND YOUR TEAM!" She yelled

" Sango!" Miroku cried to Sango kneeling down on a knee and grabbing her hand in his" Will you be in our little group of love?"

Sango rolled her eyes feeling annoyed with Miroku's actions this early in the morning so she just ignored him .

" Sango this hurts my feelings please say something to me" Miroku pleaded rubbing his face into her hand, she didn't move just stare at something .

Kagome looked over and froze up also soon followed by Rin.

The boys looked over and just stared Ali quickly hid herself.

" WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" The voice screamed loudly making Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cover their ears.

The man that stood before them was Kagome's father .

Kagomes father was well know as Matsuri Higurashi , he used to beat Kagome her mother and Souta when they lived with him. Soon they left him and he got locked up for 3 years when they put charge into the police's hands.

" Oh shit" The friends all cursed they all had a extremly bad expiriences with Matsuri before and they did not want it to happen again but they also did not want kagome to get hurt.

" Kagome come here this instant!" He yelled.

She gulped she told her mother they should have changed their last names and first but it cost too much for her mother to afford for all three of them.

She was about to start walking towards the person she detested more in her life then Kikyo! When a hand reached out and stopped her.

She looked towards the face of the beholder and saw Sesshomaru, Ali was on his back whispering something into his ear he nodded. He lowered his head down so his lips covered hers. Everyone who was able to see were wide eyed and open mouthed.Ali went to Rin and whispered something into her ear .

She nodded .She turned to Inuyasha and stood on her tipitoes and whispered into his ear something no one else was able to hear he snickered but told Sango who told Miroku who nodded.

" WHO THE HELL IS KAGOME?" Inuyasha asked he knew Mitsuri wasn't able to remember his face .The time Inuyasha had an expirience with Higurashi was when he was getting shot down the block for asking to take Kagome out but he wore a hoodie with the hood covering his silver mane and golden eyes.

" Yeah what's your problem sneaking up into our trip of 'relaxation' and accusing to see your daughter immedeatly when no one in this joint is her?" Sango asked her face red of embarrasment but everyone thought it was of anger.

" GODDAMMIT! I WANT KAGOME HIGURASHI!" He walked over to where they were and stood infront of Sango and backhanded her.

Everyone gasped.

Miroku first stared at the fallen Sango then he looked down the back up his face had changed . The once indigo eyes were now a blood red , Each of his cheeks were now arranged with red stripes 2 on each side, his ears were now pointy like Sesshomaru's except his earing still hung. Claws were where his fingernails had last been at . His once innoccent playboy expression was turned into a death one.

Demon's all over the room stepped back once they felt his arua wich was extremly strong and furious, The Miko's and humans did the same not only feeling it but seeing it.

In a flash Miroku was holding up Mitsuri by the neck his feet leaving the ground.

" DON'T YOU EVER HARM A WOMAN LIKE THAT INFRONT OF ME ESPECIALLY IF SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Miroku screamed in his face then puching his stomach

The room froze up for Sango she stared at the person she loved for so many years had called her his girlfriend she snapped back to reality when Rin nudged her with her shoulder.

" Stop Miroku he's going to kill Mitsuri." Rin whispered loudly so Sango could hear her even though she wasn't close to her ear.

Sango opened her mouth but shut it again when Mitsuri was thrown across the room.

That wasn't Miroku's true self was it?

" MIROKU STOP IT!" Sango yelled Miroku kept on beating Misuri with his fist though.

" Maybe you need to get closer" Kagome sugessted from behind her still looking like she was kissing Sesshomaru since his silver strands covered them like a curtain.

" How do you suppose I might do that without getting killed?' Sango asked.

" Sango , Miroku would never hurt a girl especially you no matter how his formed, so go get him!" Ali said looking at the fight while talking.

Sango knew it was true she got up and went behind Miroku and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He froze then turned around to see Sango looking up at him with eyes looking deep so he couldn't read them.

" Stop please i might never see you again if you kill him." She said.

He started to calm down but his features stayed.

He turned around fully and covered her lips with his soft sweet lips.

She kissed back wraping her arms around his neck instead.

He broke away four seconds later and whispered in her ear something that made her blush furiously but nod.

He turned to Mitsuri grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out the run down school.

" Don't come back I have friends like me" Miroku said shutting the door and walking back to the room where now Kagura and Kikyo were yelling at Kagome.

" What's going on?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who wasn't as mad as he ussually was.

" Kikyo and kagura are fighting with Kagome over Sesshomaru because Kagome and him kissed." Inuyasha explained

" You don't like Kikyo anymore?" Miroku asked curious

" No I've been having my eyes on Rin for quiet a while now but she has Kohaku." Inuyasha sighed looking down at the ground.

" Hey Inu why are you looking so glum?" Rin asked

" I am not" Inuyasha said looking away with an arrogant pose.

" yes you are" Rin argued

Inuyasha turned to her and pointed an accusing finger at her " No I am not!" he claimed

" YES !" Rin yelled pointing a finger at inuyasha's head wishing it was a gun.

" NO!"

" YES "

"YES"

" NO"

" YES"

" NO"

" YES!"

They were so close to eachother now that Rin felt Inuyasha's warm breath hit her nose sending his minty breath into her nostrils.

" They're going to kiss!" Ali exclaimed happily.

She was the only one who knew of Rin liking Inuyasha much better than Kohaku and Inuyasha liking Rin for ever just being ogeled over by Kikyo.

Inuyasha glared at Rin as she glared at him still yelling their heads offf not knowing the approximity of their faces.

" GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Inuyasha yelled.

" FUCK YOU I HATE YOUR STUPID ASS!" Rin exclaimed.

" THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!" Inuyasha yelled moving his face closer just one half more to go then they would be kissing!

Everyone was gathering around Sesshomaru and Miroku collecting money to let them see $10.00 for every minute.

" I HATE YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ,YOU IDIOT!" Rin screamed ...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**WHAT will happen next only i know and sorry it took me so long to upadte but with the school things and me ging to Texas today i wasn't able to but you know what on Monday I'll update 3 chapter! Oh and please read my two other stories Puppet on a string and Anniversiry lot's of spelling errors and review PLZ **

**KOOKIES!**


	6. blow off and tournament!

**Disclaimer: I own only about 1 thing in this story and it rocks! Not really - - '! anyways thanx for waiting now hire is all the three chappies!**

**I want to do something especial ok I'm going to post a short chapter up and it's going to have a riddle in it in an hour I want two guessed on what it is than I'll post another one!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the confession she had just made screaming at him!

He bent down and massaged her lips with his own.

She immedeatly reacted and kissed back loving the way his soft lips felt on hers . He traced over her bottom lip with his tounge asking for an entrance she gladly gave it to him . No spot was left unlicked in Rin's mouth when Mrs. Edigawa suddenly stepped in and tore them apart.

" I WANNA SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY DAMMIT SO LET ME SAY IT!" She screamed.

Everyone looked at the old woman surprised. Mrs. Edigawa was always calm cool and collected but she went off on them today.

Inuyasha and Rin backed away nervously Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Rin's tiny waist.

" OKAY NOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO BUT GOT SO RUDELY INTTERUPTED! EACH TEAM LINE UP IN EACH 5 DOOR AROUND THE ROOM IT TAKES YOU TO A CERTAIN PLACE EACH SPOT MEETS IN ONE PLACE THOUGH WHO EVER IS ABLE TO GET TO THE MEETING SPOT FIRST WILL BE THE WINNING TEAM!" She began" THERE ARE SURVIVAL TEST AN..." Someone in the crowd started coughing " GODDAMIT I SAID LET ME SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY! SO LET ME SAY WHAT I WANN SAY! YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING BUNCH OF IDIOTIC BASTARDS!"

Everyone in the room looked at Mrs. Edigawa eyes widened and mouths shut tightly.

" AND YOU MUST GET PAST THEM ALIVE YOU'LL HAVE AN EMERGENCY BUTTON AT YOUR SIDE AT ALL TIMES AND WHENEVER YOU GIVE UP PRESS IT AND A HELICOPTER WILL COME LOOKING FOR YOU BUT BE CAUTIONED THAT THERE ARE PARTS IN THE WOOD WHERE THE HELICOPTER WONT BE ABLE TO GO IN I CANNOT TELL YOU WHERE THOSE PARTS ARE BUT IF YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH YOU'LL KNOW!" She screamed hurting the ears of demons around terribly." YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Miroku.Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Rin kagome and Sango got into one team while Ali was the one who got left out but she didn't mind much because her leg was hurt quiet badly that's why she was on Sesshomaru's back.

" Bye you guys come back out alive!" Ali yelled after them.

The six gulped and looked back to their friend who was sitting on a chair waving smiling evilly.

They turned to the card at the 2nd door and Miroku grabbed it reading it aloud

" I am small but fill up a room quickly in the daytime i'm almost invisable" Miroku looked at the card confused.

" Dammit Ali is the only one who does these kinds of things we wont get far in this process!" Inuyasha whined.

" Hmmmmmmmmmm fill up a room but small? " kagome asked walking in.

Miroku nodded going in after her.

" A SNEEZE!" Rin enthuasticly exclaimed.

" We're doomed." Inuyasha sighed . He was the last one to go in when his foot bearly got out the door slammed shut.

He froze fear coursing through through his every limb.

" Inuyasha are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked waving a hand infront of his idiotic brother.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded slowly .

" what about gas?" Sango asked.

Everyone thought about for a second and shook their heads.

"I know ..."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**What is the answer I know but do you is the question! Ne ways and hour is at 6:48 for me so hurry!**

**KOOKIES!**


	7. Riddles

**OKIE DOKIE I HAD A _LOT_ OF REVIEWS SO I CAN UPDATE AS FREELY AS I WANT! So anyways my aunt won't be coming for 2 more days so THANX to everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to my beta reader IceDragon'08 who's been with me since the 2nd chapter! Also I had a lot of reviews who didn't understand the husband part. I'm going to get married and my FUTURE husband is going to think I'm a lazy good for nothing bitch anywayz! THNX! OH WE HAVE A WINNER!** **JERRY!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"...a light!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Hmm, a light...so how do we look for a light?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I just was thinking maybe we should look west cause that's were the sun comes up...I think" Kagome said.

"The sun goes up in the west side?" Miroku asked, confused.

Everybody shrugged.

"Umm...well it's too dark here to see anything at all. All I can see is our eyes and I thought that just happened in cartoons." Rin said.

"Only Rin would know what happens in a cartoon," Inuyasha declared.

It went dead silent as a pair of blue eyes (Rin's) went away. Then the silence was broken by a yelling Inuyasha.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE EARS!"

Sesshomaru reached over and knocked Inuyasha on the head to get him to shut up, but it wasn't him. Instead, it ended up being Kagome, who screamed because he hit her hard.

"SESSHOMARU TAISHO!" Kagome growled through her teeth.

"Uhh...yes?" he asked quite nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru to cover their ears in pain.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru whimpered as she closed in on him, backing him up against a corner.

"YOU BETTER BE!" She yelled, yanking his hair and hitting him where the sun doesn't shine.

Sesshomaru howled in pain, his jewels sore. Maybe he would never be able to give a child ...hold on, then he wouldn't have to pay the child support...but then he would never have Kagome's child. His thoughts were so confusing that his head spun.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked.

Miroku and Inuyasha had put their hands over their jewels when they went close to Sesshomaru since Kagome was next to him...and she was still angry.

"Yes..." He grunted out, sounding like he didn't have any breath left.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!" She whispered, hugging him.

"I'm fine."

"Good cause you have more coming." Kagome yelled and threw a punch which hit Sango.

"OUCH!" Sango yelled rubbing her forehead, which felt like it was going to break into pieces.

"I'm SO sorry!" Kagome gasped.

"It's okay." Sango flipped her hair, which hit Inuyasha. He got mad and tried gripping the hair but got Miroku's face instead.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Miroku yelled. He felt violated.

They got up after the confusion was all gone and began walking, not watching where they were going. They all fell on top of each other.

Rin was first and since she was the smallest, it wasn't good to have five older people on top of her. Kagome was on top of her, her hand twisted around Inuyasha, who was on top of her and hitting Sango's stomach. Inuyasha's leg was cramped underneath Sango's skirt. Sango's hand was stuck in Inuyasha now naughty hair. Sesshomaru was on top of Sango, halfway between Miroku and Sango. Miroku weighed more than anyone and he was on top. That spelled bad news for Sesshomaru because he was right on top of his stomach and it was taking the breath out of him. Miroku's leg was caught on the root of the weeping willow they all tripped over.

"GET OFF!" Rin squealed from underneath them all

Starting then an argument broke out.

After about 10 minutes of screaming and arguing the gang was able to get back on their feet .

" Okay so how do we find light?" Sango asked.

" By looking for it." Sesshomaru said

" I think I found it" Inuyasha said his face begining to show as he started heading north atleast that's the direction Rin thought he was going.

" Hey I see it!" Miroku exclaimed.

They all made a run for it Inuyasha got there before anyone else.

" It looks like a candle." Kagome said when she got close to the figure.

It had a heart surrounding it made of blue flames and a purple flame inside of it but nothing was holding the substance up.

" I'm getting scared." Rin said as the flames started increasing rapidly.

Inuyasha backed up and hugged Rin close to him backing up as the flame grew taller than him.

" What's going on?" Sango screamed grabbing a hold of Miroku's arm tightly.

" It looks like it's about to explode!" Kagome spoke silently to herself as Sesshomaru wraped his arms around her bringing her into his silver jacket with him.

" TAKE COVER!" Miroku screamed hitting the floor putting Sango beneath him.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha covered the girls with them on the ground.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru not knowing what to think as he positioned himself on top of her. His arms were on either side of her head and her legs trapped by his own. His eyes looked so deep into her like if he was looking right through her. She could see his breath from the coldness hitting her face.She gulped sllightly as his head dipped and captured her lips with his own.

An explosion bursted shaking the ground but the two seemed to be in their own little world .

His tounge traced over her soft lips memorizing every little spothe pressed harder asking for an entrance.

Her mind was racing her heart skipped a beat she didn't remember anything except that the man that was kissing her .As his tounge pressed against her lips she didn't know what to do.

He stopped and loooked down at her his eyes full of sadness except his exterior didn't let anything else on about it.

She looked up at him curiosity filling her her eyes why did he stop?She saw his eyes.

" I'm sorry Kagome I..." Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence as he was brought back down to her lips.

She parted not fully making space between them " Don't ever say sorry for something like that" she managed between pecks.

He smirked against her lips and kissed her right their tounges batteling for dominence.

" KAGOME! SESSHOMARU!" Sango yelled pushing Seshomaru off of Kagome.

" WHAT!" they asked furiously.

" Sorry to break your little make-out session but umm Ali was just cam-cording it all and you guys looked like you were about to rip off eachothers clothes!" Sango said as though Kagome and Sesshomaru were really stuppid and slow.

They looked around to see they were back at the school's gym.

" How'd we get here?"Kagome asked.

" Well it was a special affect Mrs. Edigawa created with the help of myself and Maria" Ali explained smiling everybody was behind her including Kikyo and Kagura who looked rather pissed off.

"Ummmmm" was all Kagome could say.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**OKAY I have a whole LOT OF REVIEWS SO HERE YA GO THE SEVENTH CHAPTER FOR REALS!**

**KOOKIES **

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	8. Inu and Rin

**Okie dokey srry I haven't updated in a white but I had a big azz assignment for Life skills a family tree and since i'm not originally from the U.S.A me and my teach had a fit against one another causing me to get grounded and her to get fired YAY ME! **

**Anywayz I am soooooooooooooo glad of wat my aunt said.**

**She said I could keep on writting my 'crappy stories ' if I would pay more attention to the danm company she's trying to get a heir to and I said ok smiled and it was all over.Sure it seems really mean but if you knew her you would know that that is the nicest thing she will ever say to ME!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to KEI! My Most faithful reviwer.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome tried to explain the situation at hand as everyone in the room looked at her.

Sango's eyes seemed so soft and childish like as she looked from Sesshomaru back to Kagome.

" We've decided to take our relationship a bit further" Sesshomaru announced.

Everyone's eyes immideatly landed on him with one eyebrow raised.

" Really Sesshomaru don't you think we've already seen that by your public display of actions?" Inuyasha asked .

" Yes you may have but that does not mean we're dating or boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kagome replied .

Instantly all the teens eyes widened as they took one step away from the two accused victims.

" Not like that get your mind's out of the gutter." Sesshomaru yelled.

The same thing that had come through all the other heads was 'Play toys'.

" But Sesshomaru I wouldn't be talking if I was you " Sango giggled.

" Yeah you know you want your guyses relationships to go to _that_ level." Rin cooed.

" Rin you're just jelous so shut up!" Kagome cried frustarated.

" Ooo Rin wants that Inuyasha " Miroku nudged Inuyasha's arm.

Heat quickly rose to Inuyasha's cheeks. He gulped in embarrasment as everyone including Rin looked at him '_I do too sometimes I can't help myself from staring at her sexy body walking down the hallway giggling then flashing me a smile quickly turning around and her skirt going up showing me a piece of her ass' _Inuyasha thought seemingly to himself, but when he looked at the other's staring at him their eyes widened in shocks and Rin's face red as a beet he gasped. Danm him and his none concentration abilities.

" Inuyasha..." Rin cut her self off as she stared in amazement at the man who had stolen her heart in the minute Ali had introduced them to eachother.

" Rin?" He asked as she walked to him her hands at her side. Her hips swimging from side to side in a steady beat.

Sango and Kagome squeeled as Rin almost reached Inuyasha .

Rin could feel her heart beat speed up as her legs walked themselves to Inuyasha. Her head was throbbing with excitement and the way his eyes looked confusedly at her made her want to melt but as she almost reached Inuyasha she tripped.

Everyone around them snorted and turned away.

She picked herself back up again and jumped up to Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha unconciously put out his arms and casught her.The heat on his cheeks worsened as her in shape legs wrapped themselfs around his waist.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear" Inuyasha will you be my playtoy?" So silently Sesshoamru nor Miroku could hear the words.

He nodded nuzzeling her neck" Will you be mine?" He mumbled silently.

His warm breath hit against her shoulder making shivers go down her spine.

She nodded closing her eyes with the blush that stained her cheeks so much she look buzzed.

_Flash_

The 2 parted slightly to see Kagome ,Sango and Alejandra holding up camera's smirking succesfully.

" This can go in the year books cutest couple section." Sango cheered finally getting a good picture for the year book of two sweethearts. She was the head of the year book comitee and everyone at school that had a relationship was for either money or sex .

Rin glared at Sango as if daring her too.

Sango in reply stuck out her tounge .

Kagome laughed.

_Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic. _

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei_

Ali flipped her phone open wondering who the hell could reach her in the danm mountains.

"Hello?" She answered .

" Hey Ali it's me Kohaku." Kohaku said from the other line.

Ali gasped as she looked at Inuyasha and Rin quickly looking to Sesshoamru and Sango as if to clear it up hoping they wouldn't know who was on the other line.

" Oh hiya buddie what can I do for you?" She asked.

" You wont believe where i'm headed!" Kohaku excidetly said.

_'Please don't say with us ,please don't say with us' _Ali begged to herself." Umm where?" She asked.

" To the mountains it turned out that the basketball and Ballet teams have to go too so Shippo Kanna ,Kirara and me are all going" He explained.

" Umm are you almost here?" She asked worriedly_ 'Please say you're far away please!' _her inner mind shrieked.

" Yeah we're walking right now man it's cold up here hey why are we stopping infront of a rundown school?" Kohaku asked "Can you pass the phone to my girl?" He asked.

Alejandra's mind ticked to come up with an excuse "_psssh_ Hello _pshhhhh_ I can't_ pshhhhhh _hear you." She faked and hung up.

" Who was that?"Inuyasha asked his younger sister.

" Kohaku!" She gasped.

" WHAT!" everyone yelled.

" Him Kirara Kana and Shippo are outside the school!" She whispered loudly.

Rin got off of Inuyasha and breathed in and out several times " WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" She yelled.

" Shhh Rin they'll hear you." Sesshomaru hushed.

" Okay I have a plan!" Kagome said.

" What!" Everyone asked her.

She signaled them to come into a huddle ,they instantly were there.

" Ok we acted as if nothing happened between you and Inuyasha but we'll set up times for you guys to be together Then Rin you carefully got to get to him and tell him that you guys can't date anymore" She whispered.

" But what about my brother you know he'll feel betrayed." Sango asked.

" You guys I think Kohaku like Kana." Miroku said putting a hand up to his chin rubbing it.

" Yeah do you not see the way he used to look at her and Kirara fighting over Shippo?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango thought back then she remembered the day she had seen him kind of hurt" She nodded still unsure for her brothers feelings.

" Ok well is it a plan?" Sesshomaru asked

" Yeah I say it's good" Everyone agreed except Inuyasha.

They all turned to look at him he smiled and nodded.

Rin smiled back kissing him on the lips he pressed her body against his harder then they pulled apart.

" Ok come on sit down before they come in here." Miroku said urgently sitting down with Sango on his lap forcefully.

Everyone giggled and also sat down.

" I'm hungry"Miroku whined.

Everyone sweatdropped.

" That was really random." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Everyone bursted out with laughter,then Rin screamed looking at the other side of the wall.

" Whats wrong Rin?" They all asked.

" A girl with no jaw s-she just passed by!" She shrieked crying.

Kagome hugged the girl looking at the wall but she saw nothing except a trail of blood.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Dun Dun Dun... Oh I srry i mixed up some of my pairs but I couldn't help myself next chappie will get back in track with Sesshy and Kagome ! Yay!**

**Cristina: Your story is getting better i'm surprised.**

**Fatima : and your compliments seem like compliments **

**Cristina: Glares.**

**Fatima: Well REview I only need cinco!**

**KOOKIES! **


	9. Jemini

**Okay I have no comments I only own Ali and SHE'S GOING 2 DIE!lol N E WAYS ENJOY!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

" I told you guys there was a girl with no jaw." Sango said as-a-matter-of-factly.

" no no no no no I will not believe it there is a gir-" Kagome got cut off by the noise of opening doors.

They turned to the wooden doors leading to the room they were currently occupying.

" Rin." Kohaku said.

Rin smiled and hugged him.

Inuyasha meanwhile was trying to keep the chair he was in in one piece.

Ali giggeled she seemed to be the only one to notice.

" What's so funny?" Kagome silently asked her while Kohaku and Rin were greeting eachother.

Ali only pointed to Inuyasha who looked like he was about to cry.

Kagome giggled and told Sesshomaru.

He snickered and told Sango she also snickered and told Miroku who chuckeled.

" If you excuse me I think I need a walk" Inuyasha told everyone getting up and making his way to the doors.

" I'll come too I need to clear my mind."Ali got up.

" Ok don't come back too long." Kohaku said.

" Don't worry I'll be fine." She smiled.

" Oh hold on Ali I need to talk to you" Kagome said getting off of Sesshomaru's lap and following after her awaiting friend.

Everyone said their good byes and they finally left.

Kagome put her arm through the younger girls one.

When the three arrived at the clearing they sat down near a weeping willow.

" You guys I don't know what to get for Sesshomaru!" She cried exasparated.

" Why would you want to get him anything in the first place?" Inuyasha asked.

" His birthday is in 2 days." Kagome explained.

"Oh snaps." Ali and Inyuyasha snapped together.

" What?" She asked.

" Sesshomaru has to find a MATE!" Inuaysha explained rather loudly.

" WHAT!" Kagome screamed.

" Calm down he just needs the person in his mind." Ali told her friend glaring at her elder brother.

She breaqthed in " I can do that" She said.

Inuyasha smirked." Who says it's going to be you?"

Kagome turned to glare at him but nothing started as helicopters started landing on the grounds containing the rest of the people who had entered the competition.

Once Kikyo came out she looked so mad her pale face was red and she was stomping on the ground making her heels break.

Kagome burst out laughing as did Ali.

Inuyasha just stared at her and looked away.

" Come on Inu let's go tomorrow you have to meet Rin in the morning " Kagome said picking up the older boy by the hand.

Ali smiled and grabbed his other one leaning on him.

Once they arrived inside there was everyone sitting around the table eating Sushi and other kinds of Japanese plates.

" Hey guys over here they're about to announce us." Sango called them.

The 3 went over and took a seat.

" AND OUR WINNERS PLEASE GIVE A BIG APPLAUSE FOR INUYASHA TAISHO, SESSHOMARU TAKASHI, KAGOME HIGURASHI, RIN SAIO, MIROKU HOUSHI, AND SANGO HIROKUSHI" Mrs. Edigawa yelled.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the 6 went up to the stage bowing smirking and all that good stuff.

" NOW THE GRAND PRIZE A NEW RULE FOR SCHOOL OR REMOVE ONE!" Mrs. Edigawa yelled.

The yelling in the ground got louder of ideas for a rule or a breakage of one.

Sesshomaru grabbed the microphone to his lips smirking.

" We want a new rule" He said.

" WHAT IS IT?" Mrs. Edigawa asked.

" To ignore all the other rules above." He said shrugging.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Everyone could have sworn her eyes almost popped out.

" You didn't set any guide lines." Kagome reminded the old hag.

She looked furious but nodded and like the party came the party was gone.

Through the whole night Kagome couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk.

When she put her big jacket on she quietly ran out of the rundown school.

Something didn't feel right somebody was watching her she could feel it it was scaring the hell out of her.She tried to go back inside but something kept her outside.

" What are you doing out here?" A deep hoarse voice asked behind her.

She turned around surprised and saw Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru." She whispered.

" Is that what you have to do to remember me?" He asked lifting a delicate eyebrow.

" No I just like the way it sounds." She explained mockingly .

Sesshomaru smirked even though he did like the way his name just rolled off of her delicate lips.

" Come on let's go for I walk I want to show you something." Sesshomaru said grabbing her arm.

She hesistently followed something about behind them making her feel reather uncomftarable.

DeJaVu took over her body as they walked on a familiar yet unknown path.

She could see something shining .As they got closer to their destination she soon saw what it was .

The waters overlapped eachother as they fell from the big cliff hanging atleast 600 feet above her.The color of the water was an aqua blue almost completly clear.But that wasn't what caught her eye it was the animals floating in it where those even animals?

" What are they?" She asked holding the coat closeer to her body when he let go of her hand.

He smirked and picked one up it looked really happy being touched.

" These are called Jemini." He said.

" Jemini?" She asked.

" They are said to be extinct they have the power to bring power and magic once you take them away from the pond of life but only special people are able to grab them." He explained scratching under the small creatures chin she noticed it was a silverish color it also had no arms it was tiny almost a foot big not even. it's eyes were a goldish honey color like Sesshomaru's.on it's rounded stomach lay a cresent moon mark like the on also on Sesshomaru's forhead the fur looked so nice and silky

She tried picking up one but he intterupted her.

" Uh-uh you must find one that fits you cause if you touch it and it doesn't like you you're as good as dead."

Her eyes widened and she took her hand back .

In the middle of the river she saw one that really caught her interest it had black and white fur it had small rounded ears on the top of it's head on it's belly was a white star outlioned by black.It had the other same traits. excpt the eyes were a light glowing blue.The longer she stared at it the stronger her feelings toward the furball got her.

" Sesshy I want that one" She pointed to it.

He stood up and she followed suit.

" You see those rocks over there?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes" She answered looking to the unstable looking rocks.

" go and jump on them to get to the middle." He said.

" Are you crazy?" She asked .

" Well I guess you-" Seshomaru was about to finish his sentence but Kagome was going straight for the rocks.

He looked at her _' Nice ass babe ' _He licked his lips as he saw her ass go up and down as she hopped from one rock to another quite easily.

Kagome found it rather easy to jump over the rocks and keep her balnce after all she was on the cheerleading squad she soon reached the end and saw the samll furry creature had floated to her looking up at her questionaly as if begging to be taken.Her heart began to melt as those light blue eyes looked into hers.

She smiled and bended down carefully picking it up she didn't know how but she instantly knew it was a girl.she hugged it to her and jumped back to land.

" Wow nice job." Sesshomaru said his Jemini on his shoulder.

" Thanks." She said when he bended and tapped her lips gently with his a blush spreading over her cheeks she still had not gotten used to the fact that the great lord Seshomaru of all asses kissed her and she couldn't do much about it.

" What are you going to name her?" He asked looking a the Jemini in her hands.

Kagome put the creature arms length away from her and smiled "Panda Bear " She said.

Sesshomaru started laughing.

She glared at him " What did you name yours?" She asked.

" His name is Ty." Sesshomaru said.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow." Wow I'm not letting you name our kids."

He smirked " So you've finaly decided to start a family with me?" He asked.

Heat once again rose to her cheeks and her eyes widened in realazation.

" N-no" She stuttered.

Panda got on top of her shoulder like Ty on Sesshomaru's.

" Aww Kagome just give up I know you want me." He smirked twirling a piece of her silky hair in his finger.

" Sesshomaru I thought it was you who wanted me." She said also holding a smirk on her delicate features.

" Maybe it's just both ways." He said making their foreheads touch.

" It might be" She said nibbling on his bottom lip making him going insane quiet steadily.

He just pushed his lips unto hers .

She didn't give in at first but as he started to push his tounge further into her mouth he eventually got in.

He laid her down unto the soft grass gently holding up his weight from hers by putting his arms on each side of her head still kissing her .

" Kagome.." He whispered pecking his way done to her neck.

"Hmm?" She moaned out.

" I love you" He admitted nibbling gently on her neck.

She smiled and put her view to his.

" Tell me again this time look into my eyes." She said her thumb stroking his soft skin.

" I love you Kagome Higurahi" He smiled pecking her on the lips.

" There you go." She smiled and kissed him back.

" Now it's your turn." He said smirking.

" I love you too _fluffy_" she smiled.

She glared at her and got up helping her up.

" Oh come on babe don't be mad you know you like it" She said kissing his nose.

He hmphd and started walking to the school again with Ty on his shoulder.

Kagome followed giggeling and Panda on her shoulder smiling.

He opened an eye and looked back to her smirking turning around and planting a hard kiss on her lips .

Her eyes widened at how fast he had done it but kissed his cheek and the 2 continued their way to the school.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**This chappie took me longer than most so ya better b happy lol anywayz review 4 mwa**

**KOOKIES!**


	10. Fight!

**sorry for making you wait but here's the chappie enjoy!**

**Discliamer : I don't own nothing but I wish I did!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The next morning Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru at practice and started missing some moves.

" Kagome what's gotten into you, you keep on messing the routine up!" Kikyo exclaimed.

" Shut up Kikyo it's not like you're making it any better you keep on dipping and doing slutty moves just because the guys are watching I bet she has a good explanation." Rin yelled at Kikyo.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked away.

" Kikyo does have a point though ,Kags what's going through your head?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up to her friends feeling like letting it all out.

" I'll tell you guys when we're alone." She squeeled.

Rin and Sango sweatdropped " We _are_ alone." Sango said .

" Oh!" Kagome said. it wasn't her fault completly it was that kiss that Sesshomaru gave her when they first got the Jemini's.

" YOU GUYS!" A scream was heard.

The three turned to Alejandra who was looking terrified.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked snapping out of the mood she had been in all morning.

" Sesshomaru and Naraku are going at it in the lobby!" She yelled not yet reaching them.

Everyone who had heard snapped their heads to her direction a moment of silence passed by when Ali almost got trampeled over.

Kagome's heart was thumping loud in her chest why would Sesshomaru and Onimugo be fighting?

Kagome jogged over.

" Are you okay?" she asked helping her up.

" Yeah." Ali said quietly.

" So what's going on?" Rin asked when Sango and her arrived to the girls.

" Okay Sesshomaru Kohaku Inuaysha Shippo and Miroku were in the lobby and Naraku walked in with some guy dressed in black. I came in and started talking to them.They sat directly behind him and he could hear everything they were saying." She paused.

" What happened next?" Sango urged on.

" Naraku said that he would like to tap Kagome's ass one day and that she would be great in bed well Sesshomaru didn't like what he was hearing and stood up . then Naraku stood up and threw a punch at him then Sesshomaru threw one and punched his eye then I left to come and tell you guys."

Kagome almost got up immediatly flinging Ali up too.

" Ah!" She screamed landing on her ass.

" I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized.

" Let's go!" Ali urged getting up her ass sore.

The girs ran into the room and Naraku was thrown to Kagome.

Kagome screamed and dropped him making him hit the door frame.

He growled and got up.

Blood dripped from his note and bruises were forming on his once clear face half his hair was ripped off and his clothes were badly damaged.

He got up and ran to Sesshomaru throwing a punch at him.

Sesshomaru smirked and moved out the way.

Naraku turned aroung and kicked his stomach.

Sesshomaru turned to the side his face ending dirctly right in front of Kikyo.

She squeeled and peckeed his lips .

He pushed her off and looked at her in disgust he dissapeared and landed infront of Kagome.

" Kiss me." He whispered.

Her eyes widened when his lips setteled upon hers, he growled and she kissed back happily.

When she did he pulled away and continued the fight.

She was left breathless unable to yell stop but it soon did when Naraku feel to the ground beaten and tierd.

Sesshomaru was dizzy and Miroku along with Inuyasha and Kohaku caught him siting him on the sofa.

Kagome walked over tears in her eyes and she slapped him!.

Everyone stared wide eyed.

" What was that for!" Sesshomaru yelled.

She smiled at him and kissed him.

" For making me worry doofus." and kissed him again.

Sesshomaru taken back was not able to correspond to the sweet kiss she had gave him.

" Thanks I heard why you fought with him" She carresed his bloody cheek.

" Then I should get a treat." Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow not knowing what was coming next.

He pulled her back down so he could whisper in her ear.

" I am dirty Kagome and now you are too." It didn't take genius to figure out what Sesshomaru wanted especially when his hand was tracing her inner thigh making her quiver in plesure.

" Sesshomaru!" She shrieked.

He smirked planting his lips at her shoulder blade.

" So will you?" He asked .

Her cheeks were stained and she could feel it.

" N-no" She pushed him back.

" But Kagome I really really want you" He moaned his tounge working down her collar bone.

Rin and Ali were collecting money from the crowd to be able to see the display of affection between the two lovers.

" Kagome get off of him!" Kikyo and kagura yelled at the same time.

The two looked at eachother fire burning deep in their eyes but something behind them seemed much more powerful then them and they turned to see it. Sango stood there fire surrounding her .

" BACK OFF!" and she pushed them out the room.

The men that were able to see the display were getting harder by the minute trying to close their legs and watch it was like a drug they couldn't get enough of.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked like they either didn't care that people watched their every single movement or they just didn't notice wich meant more money for Rin and Ali.

" Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned lowly as he insterted his finger into her.

" Do it in private or right here where everyone can see I don't mind wich but what about you?"

" Okay Okay fine i'll do it just stop " She managed through her soft moans.

He smirked " Good."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Praise me my peoples!**

**reviews pleaz or no one will know what will happen and we don't want that do we?**

**Kookies!**


	11. LEMONEY LEMON LIME

**Alrighty Peoples I own nothing once again and it's really a bummer here u go enjoy**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru led Kagome through the halls of the school while she still felt really nervous.

She would have done anything for this momment to come but she was a nervous wreck. The crimson color that had tinted her cheeks back in the lobby still stayed making her seem flustered.

" Listen Kagome I don't want to rush you into anything so if you want to I'll do it later." Sesshomaru said his head hung low.

He had let his demon insticts kick in he had wanted her for so long and now having her in his arms he didn't want to lose her he didn't want to lose anybody like he did his mother.

They told him to wait he didn't want to but he knew he had to no matter what he would always stay by her side never leavign except to take showers and eat.Kagome knew this hell Kagome knew everything about sesshomaru except the fact that he loved her the way she loved him.

She smiled she was sure he was the one for her now not wantng to take advantage of her but was she sure she wanted to give her virginity away to him? Did she want to do it in the Shower was what she was really asking though . She wanted her first time to be special but knowing Sesshomaru that was as special as he was getting.(-.-) but he was the one she wanted to give it to and she was positive she turned him around and kiassed his lips .

" You're not going to back out on me now are you Sesshomaru after all I saw what was in your pocket." She whisperedf into his ear.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to blush that morning he had put a condom in his pocket keeping his hand on it at all times waiting for her in the morning now it finally had come down to it.

" Of course not " he whispered trying to hide his embarrasment.

She smiled and grabbed his hands now leading him to the wash room.

When they got there sesshomrau grabbed the hem of her shirt lifting it all the way up before she had a chance to say Anything she turned around to him her cheeks covered with a darker red than before .

She grabbed his and took it off.

They were soon standing infront of eachother naked. he led her to the shower and turned it on at first it was too cold and when it touched their skins they both shivered.

" Kagome your body is so .." Sesshomaru couldn't even continue because Kagome had roughly pressed her lips to his once again.

His hands traveled down to her nipples squeezing them hard.

she moaned as his right hand traveled down to her opening and started outliningit.

They kept on kissing though never losing contact.

He pushed his finger into her feeling her tighten around it he pulled it back out midaway and shoved it back into her slowly and gradually he kept this patern up soon speeding up she moaned as small amounts of juices covered his long finger.

Her mind had taken off at the begining but now it was everywhere as memories of her and Sesshomaru passed thorugh her head .

He getly pushed her unto the ground seeing that she was losing control of her body he kissed her again blood and his hair covering them.

The stingign sensationm he felt on his back from that bastard Naraku hit him as the warm water hit them.

Kagome opened her legs a little when he pulled them apart .

He left butterfly kisses down her neck as he traveled to her garden making a stop at her now perking nipples nibbeling softly on each of them she threw her head back when he reached her virginal spot and started licking around the entrance to it's secret his tounge darted into her collecting her sweet juices.

How could he make her feel so good and not even do much?

" Kags are you ready?" He asked panting slightly.

Kagome opened her icy blue eyes and looked into his golden brown ones she nodded he breast rising and falling with every breath she took and nodded.

He positioned himself and went inside her slowly she closed her eyes as pain over took her he kissed her swallowing her screams of pain.

She soon got used to his size and moved he got the idea and started moving going faster with evey pump the both soon reached their climax and exhaustion took over they got up and washed eachother off the blood spilled from them .

Kagome's eyes widened.

" What's wrong don't tell me you're already regretting it" Sesshomaru sighed.

" No Sesshomaru WE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM"

Sesshomaru's eyes also widened.

WITH THE REST OF THE GANG

" FINALLY after all the trouble we went through they will never find out that WE helped THEM" Inuyasha said exhausted.

" Yeah let's hope they didn't forget to use a condom." Sango said looking towards the shower room.

" Don't worry my sweet sweet Sango I'm sure they did Kagome isn't that careless." Miroku said.

" Yeah you're right but Sesshomaru can mess her head up" She replied.

" YOu guys stop looking for the bad look for the good they'll probably finally be together." Rin said.

Kohaku was holdinng her and it took every once of power for Ali to calm Inuyasha down.

_'WE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM!' _reached their ears.

" That soounded alot like Kagome you guys" Sango said worried.

" Ok ok so they didn't use a condom remeber their's only a 65 chance she will get preagnet." Miroku said soothing his girlfriend.

" Okay okay we can wait until they come out to talk about it to them." Sango freaked.

" Sango calm down don't you think this is good in some way?" Ali asked.

" Yeah plus if she does get pregneat Sesshomaru will always be there for her." Kohaku said.

Sango took a deep breath and nodded she looked toward the door that lead to the showers and nodded.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**I need a vote should Kagome get pregneat anywayz vote PLZ! **

**Kookies!**


	12. Pregnant

**Ok People here's the votes don't get mad at me if it's not what you wanted please!**

**Yes Kagome should get pregnant: 10**

**No Kagome shouldn't get pregnant:6**

**No answer: 4**

**So Kagome get's pregnant and since kai gave me a good idea I shall use it lol Well enjoy!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's eyes felt like they were glued wide open.'_Shit and I took my time to grab one What about Kagome though if she gets pregnant her mother will have my head no hold on she was the phsycotic one who tried to get Kouga to give her grandson so im clear from Mrs. Higurashi But what about Kagome does she want my pup?'_

" Sesshomaru do you know what this means?" Kagome asked happily.

So she wanted the pup! " What?" He asked .

" You're now forever binded to me!" She smiled brightly.

Sesshomaru kept himself from falling by the wall behind him.

" what if you don't get pregnant though?" He asked.

She shrugged " We can always try again"

He smiled not smirked smiled Kagome and Ali where the only one's to ever see him smile but with Kagome he wanted to always smile with Ali he wanted to knock her out sometimes.

He hugged her their still naked bodies touched.

" I love you Kagome" he admited.

" Who doesn't?" She smiled playfully.

He chuckled and brought her into a quick passionet kiss before cleansing eachother off a moan here and there.

They got out all dry and changed to come to the curious faces of their friends.

" Well Kagome how was it like?" Rin popped out randomly.

" It was AWSOME!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru Chuckled as the other's laughed lightly.

" So do you need company to go to the doctor since you know you kinda didn't use 'it'?" Sango asked.

kagome's face instantly became red with embarrasment." Y-you heard?"

They all nodded.

" Well yeah but only if I see signs I don't want to seem stupid and look like an idiot" Kagome said nervously.

" Oh don't worry you can accomplish that all by yourself" A snippy ( tottally made up word) voice said from behind them they all turned to the half bald wig covered black eyed Kagura.

" Yeah but im not a pro like you" Kagome smiled.

Kagura glared at her

" You know what whatever cause I'm just here to deliver a message okay!" She said starting an attitude.

" Well spit it out then" Ali said impaitently she never was patient with the people she couldn't stand.

" The trip has been canceled they found an egg of an alligator by the bank" She said.

" Okay thanks" Kohaku said.

" You're welcome I also came here to call it a truce." Kagura said.

Everyone looked amazed.

" Between who?" Inuyasha asked.

" Between you guy's listen..." She turned to Kagome." I know that I can't have sesshomaru specially since there's a 65 chance you may be pregnant I just want to say congrats and Ali i'm sorry I called you a parentl;ess freak I didn't have a right I have both my parents so I felt more special but you are you manged to grow up with a whole different family amd start over I couldn't imagane life without my parents" She said looking guilty.

" It's okay I forgive you" ALi ad Kagome said at the same time.

kagura looked up " Really? Even after all the things I've done to you guy's?" She asked.

" Yeah listen no one should live as a person they shouldn't and we're just not people to hold grudges plus you are cool when you don't think you're better than eveyone else" Kagome said.

Ali nodded.

She smiled " What about the rest of you?" She asked looking at the people in the circle.

" Yeah " They all said since Kagome and Ali were able to forgive her they should be able to too.

"thank you guys so much" she said

they all nodded their heads.

"Well i have to go and tell everybody we're leaving but get your bags packed up " She said smiling and waving.

They waved back.

The next day

(Srry im lazy and don't want to say what happened because i don't even know that )

Everybody had decided to stay over the siblings house last night even Kagura.

When they got home they all just fell asleep on the floor except of course maybe pregnant Kagome everyone was fragile with her specially around the belly but they still acted the same.

" I'm hungry" Sango yelled waking everyone up.

When Kagome woke up she ran to the bathroom once she came back she had looked disgusted.

" First sign morning sickness" Rin said waking up from Inuyasha's arms they slept together since Kohaku left with Kilala.

" That still doesn't change the fact that im hungry" Sango said.

Kagome looked disgusted again and ran into the bathroom coming back out she looked even mofre disgusted.

" NOw that that's over with I want to ..." Everone tackeled Sango to the ground stopping her from making Kagome think of food.

Ali got up and went into the kitchen then came back out with light foods but even then Kagome felt sicker and fell to the couch.

" Cal an ambulence!" Rin yelled.

Kagura grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

" They say they'll be here as soon a possible." Kagura said when she hung up.

" Okay stay calm Sesshomaru is going to come down here any second and if we say anything he may freak out!" Inuyasha yelle.

" say what ?" sesshomaru asked.

" Sesshy!" everyone said covering the couch from his view.

" what' s on the ..." He never got to finish as ambulnces alarms invaded his ear the color from his face drained when they stopped infront of the house he looked everyone was there except Kagome.

docors came into the house checking with Kagura and all the information if it was given properly.

" Okay back away from the body pregnncies are sometimes exhausting" a woman said.

sesshomaru watched as they carried the body into a carrier and into a van he wqas truly confused pregnancies weren't supposed to be dangerous that's when it hit him this wasn't for the doctors to handle! The pup inside of Kagome was Miko and Demon only Kaede knew how to handle this!Mikos were supposed to purify demons the baby was confused on what it was wich truly meant Kgome was PREGNANT!

" sir you're the husband of the girl as we understand from your younger sister come with us." A man said to him.

Sesshomaru nodded and went into the van.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ha it's finished here ya go be happy!**

"


	13. LAST CHAPPIE!

**Chappie 13 ENJOY MY WONDERFUL PEEPS!**

3 months later

Sesshomaru was sitting nervously next to kagome 3 months ago she came back from the hospital the doctors said she couldn't be around food for a while so they just gave her the simplest things during her pregnancy

Kaede said the baby was just going to come out through her belly no need for the doctors or anything hospital like .

Through her pregnancy though she didn't gain one ounce of fat or get big and the baby did magic shows for them.

One time Sesshomaru was getting ready to go to work when he couldn't find the car keys and was looking for another car key but they were all gone then Rin came in with Inuaysha and they had all the keys to the cars the only problem was that they were all stuck together and they coudn't tell one apart from another so he landed up having to call in sick since the bus was nowhere close to his house and he just simply didn't want to go to work.

Another time Kagome was reading to the baby Cinderella and the whole room turned to how the baby pictured it in it's head Kagome was Cinderella Kikyo, Naraku were the evil step sisters while the mom was the girl with no jaw they saw at camp Kagome couldn't understand quiet well how the baby had seen them all but it did well Sesshomaru was prince charming and they lived happily after.

After leaving the cabin Sango had finally recognized the Jawless girl it was an old ghost in the cabin the reason she had racognized it was because Kagome and her had gone to the run-down school a very long time ago with Sango's dad and they played together with her that's were they met Rin and Ali who were the daughters of some of Sango's dad's friends then they met the boys altogether.

Even when the baby was starting to come out of Kagome's Belly wich was really freaky since she wasn't in pain of any sort they couldn't determin the sex finally it popped out and Kaede who was the one helping wrapped it in a blanket before Sesshomaru could see if it was a girl or a boy.

" Kagome" Kaede started after cleaning all the liquid from the baby's body." Congratulation's on the new baby girl" She said smiling.

" G-girl?" Kagome asked her eyes jumping with joy as the baby was put in her arms by the kind old lady.

" Yes" Kaede smiled leaving the room Rin Inuyasha Sango Kagura and Miroku came in.

" Let me see the baby!" Rin said she was the first one next to Kagome.

" What's her name?" Kagura asked next.

" Who's the godmother?" Sango asked.

The room went quiet when they expected Ali to say something but it hit them hard when they remembered she was dead .A tension started to grow as tears started welling up in everyone's eyes. Naraku had broke into the house one night only the girls were at Sesshomaru's mansion and he had tried to kill Kagome and the baby he shot at her several times but there was a shield standing between them Alejandra had heard the shooting and raced back up from making ramen for everyone then saw them the shield was starting to dissolve she punched Naraku unconcious but he pulled the trigger before falling down on the ground wich was pointed at her stomach towards the baby Ali jumped in the way and he ended up shooting her instead.

The cops and an ambulence had arrived later with the boys Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were going to tear off Naraku's head for hurting their sister but he was taken to jail were he was immedeatly put on the electric chair by Sesshomaru's order's.

" Her name is going to be Mizuki Alejandra Taisho." Kagome said her tears slowly sliding out of her eyes.

Mizuki looked up she had cool gray eyes and silver hair in a weird way kinda like Ali's.

" No" Sesshomaru whispered." We can't name her Alejandra" he said.

" Why?" Sango asked looking up.

" She told us when we used to talk about having kids that we couldn't name her Alejandra no matter what because it was her special name" Inuyasha said.

" She died for her though!" Rin said firmly.

" We promised" Sesshomaru said

" Fine then how about Mizuki Rose Taisho?" Kagome asked remembering Alejandra said she would name her daughter Rose.

Sesshomaru smiled." Ok"

Kohaku walked in hand in hand with Kirara they had been dating for a while now after Rin told him actually he admited to have been cheating on her with Kirara for a while and she admitted to her relationship with Inuyasha and they still stayed friends to everyone's relieve.

" Hey" they both said walking over.

" Hi" The others greeted.

" Where's Kanna and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

" They're busy." Kirara sweatdropped.

" oo lala" Miroku said.

Everyone laughed even Mizuki who was now in the hands of her father.

Alejandra looked down smiling at her family each and everyone of them were and she hoped they would get along well she looked up into the light awaiting her welcome she finally stepped into it.

After they had brought the baby home their parents were waiting there happily of finally having a grand-daughter!

**OH SO SAD Anywayz that was my last chappie for this story hope you liked it!**

**love.**

**Fatima AKA Kookie!**


End file.
